Its You and Me
by hellbreaksloose
Summary: Bubbles and Butch share a moment.On how they feel about what they do.They share and talk about something they have never told even their on siblings!They just need each other to make things better.


**Butch's P.O.V-**

"_Come here_" I demanded too quickly for my liking, but she, without hesitation calmly walked to the bed where I was desperately waiting for her company.

She laid down beside me, i could feel her gaze right at me" Don't you just love this? No interruptions no siblings telling us this is wrong, just you and me enjoying the moment. She sighed heavily as I found myself facing the blue eyed beauty next to me.

I took notice she wasn't fully clothed and nor was I. My eyes trailed her body, i took note, to remember every inch of her. She noticed me staring and let out a harsh grunt.

"Butch!" she should really stop doing that, the way she said my name was attractive.

"Mm, Yes Bubbles? What can I do for you?" I realized I was smiling, and pulled my full attention back to her face.

"My gosh, stop staring at me like I'm a piece of meat! You're such a perv.." She spoke harshly but let out a giggle, she couldn't stay mad I see.

Moments like these always got to me. Where I wasn't aggressive, hurting anyone, or stealing. These were times, when I showed my affection to the blond girl with me, where I could be the guy she could count on, the man she basically needed in her life whether she liked it or not.

"Can...Can I ask you something Butch?" She stuttered.

"Go ahead no ones stopping you." I shrugged my shoulder, not really surprised by what she wanted to know.

"_Why_...?" My eyes narrowed down at her." Why..why do you always do this to me," she raises her voice a bit louder, her tone full with confusion and anger "Li-like you hate me.. And then other times you treat me like you love me! Whats with that? Like really Butch who are you trying to fool?"Is that what Bubbles thinks I'm doing?

"You're just something, you really are! I don't know if i should be pissed off or-or!  
>I-I don't know! I myself am very confused at your actions, VERY confused..<br>you're Worse then Buttercup, I could read her like a book, but when I try to read your expression ; trying to get you. _Nothing_..." I could almost hear the venom in her voice.._almost_.

"Oh please Baby doll, don't start giving me a lecture. I'm not FOOLING anyone. Got that?"  
>I gave her a sharp glare and slowly sat up, facing away from her."You really want to get me?<br>My life...i fucking hate it..its _HELL_! I told you already, didn't I?  
>I live in the bad side of Townsville. Criminals <em>EVERYWHERE<em>, no such thing as a good cop.  
>Everyday I have to put up with stupid shit, the only people I trust down there are the true criminals of Townsville, your real <em>enemy's<em>."  
>Her light body shifted the bed, and sat on the edge near me. I could see her in the corner of my eyes, she was listening but her attention was towards the windowsill, where a clear view of Townsville can be seen.<p>

"You trust them...do they trust you?" I wonder the same exact thing...Did they trust me?Did anyone trust me?  
>Mojo? Him? Bubbles?...My brothers...did they trust me?..I was already breaking the rules. The number one criminal rule,<br>I was with a Powerpuff girl..and i didn't was wrong yes, but it was amazing since I wasn't the only one breaking the rule. She was also doing something naughty...Powerpuffs shouldn't be sleeping with Rowdyruffs, shouldn't be sharing any sign of affections of any sort. And should never trust a Rowdyruff also, she broke all those.

"I don't know", I answered honestly.

"...Mmhmm...well I get what you mean Butch...life is pretty ruff..."She let out a deep sigh.

A smirk formed across my face,and I let out a deep harsh chuckle "How do you know how life is you have it easy, you don't live through the shit my brothers and I get in... You don't understand anything! anything of life...your life is _SO_ perfect!" I quickly got on my feet and walked towards the windowsill, giving Bubbles my full back. It was quiet the only sounds made were the harsh breathing coming from behind me,

"_Perfect_..."Words were bitter with disgust. "You..you think I'm _perfect_?" I finally took a glance at her, her eyes were foggy with hate and glossy with tears.  
>Fists clenched tightly, toes curled against the carpet floor. Her eyes were facing mine.<p>

"My life...You hear me out! You think being a hero..is easy?" I opened my mouth to speak but was stopped with a sudden stinging in my cheek, she had slapped me.

"No! NO! Fuck you for even thinking you _KNEW_ about my life...you know nothing!" I took a step back shocked by what happen, i wanted to yell...but say what...?

"Being a hero its.._horrible_...Do you know how many people...hate us...we were just kids..we didn't know any better! we were just kids! For having powers we were freaks...we looked like freaks! Sure not anymore! We finally fit in... _FINALLY_...  
>But do you think any of them care. No they don't. As heroes we have more haters then any celebrity out there. Do you think I want to put the villains in jail? Honestly I don't. I hate it. I feel like a monster! But if I don't then the citizens of Townsville will hate us!<br>But then again it doesn't matter... Either way someone has to hate us.. And it has to be the villains. Being a Powerpuff girl is a very dirty job..I hate it..I really, really do. But I have to if not, innocence life will be taken and I can't let that happen no matter what happens I'm always going to be in the good side...For my family, for my friends and the mayor. You just don't understand, since all you got to do is be the bad guy...no one dares comes across you calling you a monster or a good for nothing..."But when it comes to my sisters and me... They _KNOW_ we can't hurt them, so they take it as an advantage to be as rude and as ugly as they want to us. Blame us for the trouble in Townsville, blaming us for the damaged we caused... But for the professor's sake we just try to ignore it...and..live with it, because we love Townsville..." tears stained her cheek. Her body was trembling she was in pain.

I would have never thought that and quickly regret my words.i scanned her over and glanced back at the window, Townsville. Its Townsville's fault, the people don't get what their trying to do... FUCK them...FUCK them all. If i could. They would all be dead by now...But the only reason why I haven't, was because I didn't want to lose Bubbles either. Shaking my head in shame.  
>I dragged my feet to where Bubbles was standing.<p>

She notice my shadow looming over her, she slowly lifter her head and faced me. I lifted my hands gently to wipe her tears away. She tightly held on to my hand.  
>She was hurt and I was going to make it better.<p>

"No one...Will ever look at you, hurt you, or even dare touch you. I will not let anyone lay a finger on you. Your mine...I don't care if any villain, my brothers, your family find out. I am not going to let them take you away from me. Not now or ever." My lips clumsily crashed into her soft full lips.  
>I was taking her all in, tasting every sweet inch of her, drinking her. Her hands came to my face, and slowly made their way to my hair,<br>and pulled on it lightly.  
>I groaned and bite her lip softly. I drank her moans as our bodies were holding on to each other. I needed her now and forever. We stopped and lean our foreheads to support each other.<p>

"I love You Butch." She softly whispered as she kissed my jaw.

"I love you Bubbles..."


End file.
